Drognav
The Drognav is a Light Semi-automatic Rifle within Brink and is the only Light Rifle available by default. Overview The Drognav fills the role of marksman rifle of Brink. It features a significantly faster fire rate, reload speed and great stability than its counterpart, the Barnett; making it ideal for a supportive role. The main downside to this mobility though is that it has a much lower damage. Even with a headshot, it's only able to kill unbuffed Light Body Types with a single shot. Because of its medium damage, fire rate, and accuracy, the Drognav should mainly be used in medium-range engagements, as they play to the gun's strong points, especially when the gun is equipped with attachments such as the red dot sights or the COGA Scope for such engagements. Attachments Top * COGA Scope * Snoop-R Scope * D-Flex Red Dot Sight * C-U-Gone Red Dot Sight * YeoTek Red Dot Sight Front * Silencer * Side-Vent Muzzle Brake * Up-Vent Muzzle Brake Bottom * Speed Sling Magazine * Rapid Fire Player Notes *Rapid Fire is not recommended, as even without it, recoil will quickly build up when firing repeatedly. *Whether a marksman should use the Drognav or the Barnett is up to personal preference. While the quick second shot the Drognav offers is much more effective than a single shot from the Barnett, it may not be always possible to take the second shot. **When utilizing the Drognav as an Engineer, there are some added benefits over the Barnett: in addition to the higher total ammo count, weapon buffs, especially the Improved variant, are capable of taking down non-health buffed or single-health buffed Lights with only a single round, and the Drognav can be used in conjunction with a turret so that the turret will finish off whoever was wounded by the initial Drognav shot. ** Use the Drognav as a suppression weapon to keep enemies heads down so you or your teammates can rush them. Trivia * The Drognav's name is a reference to the real-life SVD Dragunov, although the two rifles bear little resemblance. The design is most likely based on the appearance of the German DSR-1, which is a bolt-action rifle. * Despite the Drognav being semi-automatic, there is a bolt system above the pistol grip. * A dove can be seen stenciled on the side of the Resistance Drognav. This is likely a symbolism for the Resistance's desire for a peaceful resolution over the current conflict. ** It also may be a symbolism for the Resistance's desire for escape from the Ark, as birds are often synonymous with freedom. ** Another possibility is that it is a reference to Carlos Hathcock, a former USMC sniper who would wear a white feather in his hat, as several white feathers appear on both sides of the Resistance Drognav. ** It could also be a Biblical reference, as Noah sent a dove from the Ark to find land that wasn't flooded. This is similar to the resistance's intentions to escape the Ark and find other survivors. Gallery Select_0000_Drognav_Security.jpg|Security Drognav. Select_0001_Drognav_Resistance.jpg|Resistance Drognav. Category:Weapons Category:Light Weapons Category:Light Rifles